Little Smirk
by OperationSeth
Summary: Bella Swan just got back home when she catches her boyfriend cheating on her. This story is about how she gets back and gets even. Join her as she finds closure, new friends, and maybe even something more. ALL HUMAN/CANNON PAIRINGS.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Inspired by song Little Smirk by Theory of a Deadman. Bella Swan just got back home when she catches her boyfriend cheating on her, and finds out it's been happening for quite some time. This story is about how she gets back and gets even. Join her as she finds closure, new friends, and maybe even something more. ALL HUMAN/ CANNON PAIRINGS.

**AN: Hey, so this is my second attempt at writing a fan fiction, and my first time actually posting one. So hope you like it. If you think I should continue, or have any criticism or just want to share ideas that could make my writing better I would love to hear from you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Theory of a Deadman. **

**BPOV**

_There was trouble for us when I came home early,_

Never would expect to see this,

Its fair to say "Couldnt believe my eyes"

I sighed as I pulled up my drive way _home at last _I thought. I had just spent a four hour drive, with no breaks in between, so I could get home early and surprise my boyfriend. I had been visiting my mother for the past week and I had really missed him.

I turned my truck off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I watched my feet as I stepped out of the high cabin. I was never the most graceful being on the planet.

When I entered the house all the lights were off, which was reasonable, since Jacob was supposedly still at work. I wanted to get home before him.

Entering the kitchen, I flicked the switch for the light and tossed my keys on the counter, and dropped my bags at my feet. I would pick them up later; right now all I wanted to do was to relax under the soothing water pouring over by body from my wonderful shower. I wanted to clean myself from all the grime that travelling leaves behind. I wanted to be nice and ready for when Jacob comes, if I have it my way, we will have quite the welcome home party.

So that's exactly what I went to do. But something was off; I could hear voices coming from upstairs. _Maybe Jacob is home. _Good, I can wait a few extra hours for that shower, as long as I get something significantly better.

But what I heard next stopped me in my journey up the stairs. _Was that a moan? _I must be hearing things. Yes that's it, I'm delusional. That's completely reasonable when you've been travelling for a long amount of time.

Of course, when I opened the master bedroom door was something that would forever alter my entire future.

Either that or I have the world's worst imagination.

_Yeah right._

**I know it's short, but I will be making longer chapters. This is just a starting. I would love to know what you think though. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's the second chapter, hope you like it. And I just wanted to let you guys know that I do love Jacob, granted not as much as the Cullen boys, but still. I only used him because it fit, and I didn't need him for anything else. So don't be mad because he's a jerk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_

_Well than I've got a story to tell._

_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_

_Then I guess you're going straight to hell!_

When I was fifteen I moved to Forks to live with my father. My mother's new husband travelled and she really missed him when he was gone so I decided to give them time to be together without having to worry about me. So while there I spent a lot of time with my father's friend's son, Jacob. Needless to say we got along really well, and we, naturally, started to date. We were together all through high school, and when we graduated together we decided to go to the same University so we could be together. We bought our own house and everything. Living the perfect fairytale right?

Well it would have been. If it wasn't for the fact that the reason this perfect little fairytale was about to go straight down the drain was staring straight into my eyes. And he was smirking.

I just froze; it was like everything just stopped while I stared at my _supposed_ loyal boyfriend. He was in bed, with another woman. In _my _bed. The bed we shared every night for the past year and the bed that _we _made love in numerous of times.

The girl, thankfully, had the decency to cover up.

"Baby, I thought you weren't getting home till after five?" Jacob said glancing at the clock, though not looking at all ashamed.

Through clenched teeth I said, "I left early so I could surprise you," I gave a short humourless laugh, "but I guess you're the one doing the surprising."

"Uh, yeah. About that, see I was going to breakup with you before you left, but I mean the goodbye sex was just too good to give up." He replied, with that cocky smirk still on his lips. "Oh and if you don't mind," he gestured to himself first then to the girl in bed with him,"we were kinda in the middle of something."

"Yeah, so can you like, leave?" Said a nasally voice. The girl actually had the guts to speak!

I was speechless. He just expects me, after catching him in bed with another woman, to just shrug it off and leave so he could continue. Ugh, he's such a pig.

I didn't know what to do. Do I just leave without saying anything? Do I grab my stuff and march right back down the stairs and never come back? Or do I yell and scream at him for cheating on me?

Why do I feel so weird? Shouldn't I know what I want to do? I mean I just caught my boyfriend of 6 years cheating on me with some skank. I was angry, I knew that, but I didn't feel like yelling at him would really change anything. I was sad but I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Ahem"

I jumped, forgetting that I was just standing there while my, I guess now ex-boyfriend and his little buddy were still in bed completely naked. So I made up my mind.

"Okay," I replied, my voice wavering a little, "I'll just grab my stuff and be on my way. You two…have fun."

I went to our closet and pulled out one the rarely used duffle bags and started to stuff all the clothes I was in reach of. Thankfully most of my clothes were still packed, and down stairs so I didn't have much to grab. When I was done, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sadly not fast enough. I could hear the moans now coming from the room. I grabbed the other bag still laying where I left it, grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

Once in the safety of my old beat up truck, I took a deep breath absorbing all that had happened. I choked a sob back. No, not yet. I need to get away first, and find a place to stay.

I groaned when no names came to mind, why didn't I have any friends here? Oh that's right, I normally spend all my time with Jacob and his friends, and never got the chance to meet any of my own.

"Just perfect," I mumbled to myself.

I took another deep breath, trying to calm myself. I started my truck and took off down the road. I guess I could just go to a motel or something, for the night at least. I was about to take the turn that would take me to the only motel I knew when something caught my eye. Something very inviting. So I pulled into the nearly empty lot and parked my car. Getting out I walked to the entrance and opened the door.

The first thing I noticed was that this place was exactly what I needed.

The bar was nice, and quant. Well as nice and quant as a bar can get. I made my way over to the stools that were placed in front of the bar and waited till I was noticed so I could be served. Right away a very beautiful blond woman came up to me and asked what I would like.

"The strongest thing you've got," I replied.

She just laughed, a look of understanding on her face, "tough night huh?" she asked as she set down a shot of something clear. I grabbed it and downed the whole thing, grimacing as it burned my throat.

"I'll say."

"I'm Rosalie." She introduced herself.

"Bella." I replied shortly.

"Do you want to talk about it? I've been doing this a long time, and I'm known to be quite the listener." When I looked up I noticed the sincere look in her crystal blue eyes. Normally this kind of woman would intimidate me. You know the extremely gorgeous girls with the long legs and the perfect curves. Really makes an average girl like myself feel very inferior. But there was still something in her eyes. Like she really wanted to know what was wrong. I guess I really look like shit, huh? I sighed, it's not like I have anyone else to talk to.

"I came home today after about a week away. And I really wanted to surprise Jacob, you know my boyfriend. Because I had really missed him and thought it would be nice to surprise him, you know?" I asked as I looked at her. She nodded so I continued, "what I didn't expect was to find him in our bed, with some other girl." I was really starting to get mad now. Screw being sad, he's not worth it the stupid some of a bitch, "And the worst part was that he didn't even react, he just smiled and said 'oh, I was going to tell you' I mean who the hell even does that, he wasn't even guilty!" I took another shot, she just kept the drinks coming probably knowing I wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"And don't even have a place to go. All my friends were his friends, and I don't even know if they knew this was going on. They probably did and didn't even care to tell me!"

This felt good. Just letting it all out like this.

"If you don't mind me saying-" I quickly interrupted her.

"Oh I don't mind."

"Good. So as I was saying, this guy is a jerk. You shouldn't even waste your time, because he is so not worth it."

"Ugh, I know! And you know what he asked me after? Well don't worry 'cause I was going to tell you anyways! He told me that they were in the middle of something and asked me to leave. Just like that! Didn't even care!"

I was really starting to like these drinks. They hardly even burned anymore when I downed them. I could tell she was about to say something else, probably more advice but I just had that greatest idea. It might be the drinks, or it could be the anger that has been built up inside me for all the times Jacob did something to anger me. Or it could be the part of me that still felt like breaking down and letting my sobs take me over, but I knew that this idea would make me happier than anything else would.

"I need to do something, you know? For all the times he's done something to me, all the times he's made me wait, all the times he's made me cry, and for all the times that he's made me so angry that I can't stand him!" I was ranting now, but I didn't care, it just needed to come out.

"What are you gonna do?"

I looked her straight into her curious eyes, an evil smile making its way to me face and said the words that would start the path of my new life.

"I'm gonna get even."

**Hoped you like it, I really did. Though I'm kind of biased. I would love to know what guys think though, even if it's to give me criticism. **

**Also thank you to everyone who has me on their favourites, or who's alerted this story, it means a lot. I am very self conscious when it comes to my writing, so it's nice to know people might actually like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the late chapter, There really is no excuse except for the fact that I am a big procrastinator and I didn't feel like writing over the winter break, or the first week of school.**

"_I'm gonna get even."_ I stated with a smile.

"Get even, hmm? How are you going to pull that off?" Rosalie asked. It was like she was actually interested…wow, that's never happened before.

"I…I'm not exactly sure," I replied, pointing at her drunkenly, "but I know that it will be good, it will piss him off and make me very happy." My words had a slight slur to them.

"You know, I think that that is a brilliant idea. Better than moping around your house and getting fat because you're to miserable to do anything else," she had a smile on her face, "do you mind if I ask to join you with making the asshole's life a living hell?"

"You know what? I really like you Rose, and I think that you have a devious side in that brain of your, so I'll let you help. I'm surprised though, that you actually want to help."

"Yeah? Well I'm surprised that you can still speak coherently with the amount of alcohol you've had tonight," She chuckled lightly, "Lets just say that this has happened to the best of us, and I'll be damned if I don't get to help ruin one of these guys. Plus, this seems like it will be a hell of a lot fun," She had one those evil planning smiles on her face, much like the one I saw earlier. As long as that smile isn't directed at me, I think I'm going to like what's on her mind.

"I should get going, I need to find a motel or something," I mumbled, clumsily jumping off the bar stool I was until now sitting on, swaying slightly. The alcohol really didn't help with my balance problems I already have.

"Wow, wow, wow, you're not driving anywhere in the state you're in. Why don't you take a seat and I will call one of your friends to come pick you up, okay?"

"No…no that's not okay." I said, the was now a tremble in my voice that joined the slurring of my words, "I don't have any friends. All the people I know are _his _friends, and I don't want to see anyone in relation with him!" I think I was almost in tears by now. _NO, I don't want or need to cry, he doesn't deserve it. _

"O-okay, well then…" She looked at the clock; I think she was trying to figure out how to get rid of me. Ha, I wouldn't put it past her, that's exactly what I wanted to do myself with the way I was acting, but that's quite impossible. Hmmm…I wonder- I was knocked out of my musings by Rosalie, who apparently had something with substance to add to my little tirade. She wasn't looking at me, so she hadn't noticed when my eyes had glazed over before.

"Look, my shift is now over, so why don't you stay the night at my place, my roommate is more than welcoming, actually she's a lot more welcoming than your probably used to. But she's welcoming all the same." She had a really genuine smile on her face now, if you didn't notice how beautiful she was before, that smile would have tipped you off.

"­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Well, ah, okay." It's not like I had any better options, and it would certainly be nice for the obvious hangover I'm going to have in the morning. It was good to know that I would have some comfort, at least for tonight, be it a bed or a couch.

I woke up the next morning in a haze. My head was pounding, there was a ringing in my ears, and I had distinct cottony feeling in my mouth. I'm sure this was a hangover…something happened last night. I'm not sure I want to remember now. So I'll think about something else, like where the hell I ended up after supposedly drinking out the entire bar!

I could tell I was on a couch, a very comfortable one at that, but didn't know anything farther. I'm sure this wasn't good; it went with the whole hazing aspect.

There was lighting shining through my closed eyes, which, I realized, was not going to be good when I actually decided to open them. My senses starting coming back to me. There were voices off in the distance, one I kind of recognized, and one I'm pretty sure I've never heard before. This furthered my confusion. Where exactly did I end up last night?

Wait is that coffee I smell? My mouth started to water at the prospect of being able to get coffee into my system. I decided that now would be any better, so I slowly opened my eyes…and closed them much faster. That was some bright light!

"Do you think she's awake yet?"

Hmmm, do you think they could be talking about me?

"Maybe, Alice just let her wake up on her own. Don't bug her."

The smell of coffee got stronger, hell this Alice girl could bug me all she wants, just as long as I get some coffee.

I opened my eyes again, this time much more cautious of the light. And came face to face with a little pixie…or at least that's what she looked like. She was very tiny, with small features, and a big grin on her face. She had spiky black hair and shining green eyes. She was also vibrating, like she had all this pent up energy that was sure to burst at any second. In her hands was a cup of coffee, black. It smelled amazing.

As if she knew what I was thinking, she handed the cup to me.

"I didn't know how you liked it so it's black, but if you want I can grab you some cream, or sugar, if you like sugar." She was talking pretty fast, and in my still haze it was a little hard to understand.

"Ummm, blacks fine." I half mumbled, half croaked. Man yes my throat sore.

"I'm Alice by the way, Rosalie's roommate. She told me about last night. I'm so sorry. That guy was such an asshole, I'm sure what ever you have coming for him will be brilliant." She kept on talking but I couldn't understand anything else.

I took the pills offered from Alice's outstretched hand, looking over her shoulder while taking a sip of my coffee to wash the Tylenol down. I took notice of Rosalie standing right behind her. She had a small smile on her face, not as big as the one on Alice's face, but friendly none the less.

Suddenly everything just came flooding back. Coming home early. Catching Jake in a _very _compromising position with another woman. Going to a bar and getting piss ass drunk. Rosalie offering a place to stay for the night.

Urrg, this headache was just going to get worse wasn't it?

I must have groaned out loud because Alice stopped talking and they both stared at me.

"Oh, are you okay? I'm sorry I've been talking so much, I wasn't even thinking. Do you want to was up or something? You can use our shower." She sounded really concerned and considerate.

Wow, she doesn't even know me and she's being so much more compassionate than Jake ever was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just everything from last night catching up to me. But I would love to take you up on you're offering of a shower. Since I didn't get a chance yesterday with everything else." I tried giving a smile, I'm not sure if it worked or if it was more like a grimace.

"Of course, I'll get you some towels and when you're done we can all talk and make a plan to get _him _back." She replied.

"Wait, what do you mean all of us?" I asked just slightly confused.

"Well you don't expect me to just sit around while you two have all the fun." She giggled. "Now get your but off that couch and go take a shower, you will feel much better after." She was already bossing me around, and pulling me towards the bathroom. I haven't even known this girl for very long.

"Trust me; this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She winked, while closing the bathroom door in my face. I sighed and turned to the tub. It would be nice to relax.

**A/N I didn't like how this ended, but I couldn't put what I wanted into words so this will have to do. **

**Again sorry for the lateness, but I seriously had to kick myself to finish this, for the few who actually read this. So yeah, I would love to now what you guys think. It would mean a lot to me… :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay so if I made you guys hate Jacob…I think I may make you hate him more after this chapter. Just a warning. **

_You cracked a smile but had nothing to say,_

_So I made a list of on how you're going to pay!_

After my shower I felt nice and refreshed, with all of last nights grime washed away, the water pounding on my back. Their full powered shower head was so much better than my low flow one at my old apartment. My headache wasn't so bad anymore; it was dying down to a dull ache.

Alice had put me in the en-suite bathroom, so when I exited the bathroom while towel drying my hair I noticed that someone had put a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Very simple compared to what I saw on them this morning. Though the sweats did look like they were designer.

After putting on the clothes provided for me I made my way into the living room where both Rosalie and Alice were waiting for me. They both stopped there conversation at looked up as I entered the room. Alice moved away from Rosalie so she was at one end and Rose was at the other. Thus leaving me no choice but to sit in the middle where the interrogation would be made easier…for them. I stood there waiting till Alice patted the space made by her and said.

"Sit down and tell us exactly why you want to get back at this guy."

I did. "I already told Rose, I walked in on _him_ fucking some other girl and when I confronted him she just brushed me off like we hadn't been dating since high school."

"Oh, I know Rose told me that part. What I don't get is the extra bought of bitterness on that tongue of yours."

"And don't say it isn't anything because when you told me last night there was some extra things that were bothering you." Rose added.

I sighed, knowing there was no way I was going to get out of this once I was already in. It was weird; I've known these girls what? 2 hours, longer for Rose but still. I was ready to spill all the things I've kept hidden for most of my life, things that I wouldn't even think about telling my mother, let alone total strangers. Well it's not like I have any thing else to loose so why not?

"Well, okay the whole him cheating on me was just the thing to push me over the edge. I guess we've been leading to some sort of break through, or break-_up_." I sighed again. "It's just when we started dating everything was perfect, you know totally in love and all that jazz. So when we graduated it was pretty obvious that we would become the high school sweet hearts." I gave a short laugh. "We already were. We both got accepted to the same University, we moved into an apartment together and everything was still perfect. Everything was going good till about half way through our first year…he started to change." I choked back a sob. Everything had changed and even though I wanted to get back at him and show him exactly what he did to me, I would go back in time if I could to change this and make us better. Because deep down I still love him, and really I just want my Jake back.

Alice and Rosalie both had soothing hands on my back, waiting patiently till I get my bearings back.

"Just take your time; you need to let this out." Rose whispered

I took another shuddering breath in and continued. "He started to change. He became more controlling over me. He would chose my clothes every morning because he thought I looked like a slut, same with my make up I wasn't allowed to where any. He even chose my friends because he though mine were a bad influence on me, that why all my old friends were his. Who I'm pretty sure realised what Jacob was doing to me, but they wouldn't even do anything to help me!" I really needed to calm down. Come on Bella, it's basically over. "He had this new temper, he would get mad easier, usually for no reason but for him if I did one little thing wrong he would just blow up." I heard both Alice and Rosalie gasp. "He never hit me though! But he never had to…I think he just like the new power that he suddenly gained over me. And the only reason he _let _me go away for the week to see my mother was because, to my parents he's still the perfect person for me."

"Didn't you ever even try to tell someone?" Alice asked, in a concerned voice.

"Who could I tell? There were Jacob's friends or my parents. And neither of those options would actually work." My mumbled through my hands, as my hands were holding up my head. _When did I do that?_

"Well shit. This guy needs this more than I thought. And before some other girl falls for him and he does the exact same thing he did to you."

Rose was right. Even though I wanted to do this for myself this guy needed some kind of wake up call before he ruins some other girl's life like he did mine.

"Well first thing things first." Alice stated. "We need to come up with the best way to get back at him that will give you both closer and also make you overjoyed to watch him squirm." I was beginning to realize that Alice was the planner in the friendship.

So that morning, and well into the afternoon, we came up with quite a few ways to make Jake's life hell. I was actually looking forward to this. Being able to stand up to him has been something that I've been wanting to do for quite sometime now, and with the help of my two new friends I will be able to do just that.

"Now all we need to do is put this plan to action." I was so ready for this.

Both Alice and Rosalie (who, during our conversation, told me she was perfectly fine being called Rose.) got up to get ready. To them that meant getting changed into their stylish and expensive "undercover" clothes. For me it was just to sit here and pump myself up for this.

"Hey guys, before I forget I just want to say thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem Bella. We do these sort of things for friends, and since you're our newest friend it's only right that we do this for you, and a little for ourselves" Alice let a little giggle out at the end, probably thinking about castrating some deserving asshole who just so happens to be my ex-boyfriend. And I could help but to giggle too.

"Well still, thank-you" She still didn't really know though. This is the first time in three years that I have had an actual girlfriend to talk too, let alone two.

"If you girls are done we have some things to be stealing, and we've only got a few more hours till Jacob gets home from work." Rose said with a sing-song voice, jiggling the keys in her hands.

So we all grabbed our bags and headed for the door, and down to Rosalie's car. Where we sped out of the garage heading for my now old apartment, and _so _ready for phase one.

**Whew, I did it. Yay!**

**So I have most of next chapter planned, and I have basically all week off next week free for writing. Yay for being in grade 10 and not being made to go to school, but boo for having a science Provincial Wednesday. :( But oh well it's **_**only **_**a 2-3 hour test. :P**

**I have other good new too, besides my rambling, you will most likely see the guys next chapter, if not all of them you will at least see 2/3 of them. Still haven't decided yet.**

**So sorry 'bout the long A/N. I'd love to hear what you guys thought though. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Wow, I can't believe I did it so quick after the last chapter, I'm so proud.  
**

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, they make me smile. :)**

_I locked you out,  
Left you naked in the front yard...  
_

It was like déjà vu. Pulling up into this driving around the same time as last night. But this time I knew what I would expect. Though the lights were off I knew that Jacob was at work tonight, I called his office to make sure. Thankfully they were still nice to me.

We weren't very good with the stealth that I though would be useful. Alice and Rose were both singing to a song that they both just loved, belting out the lyrics at the top of their lungs and dancing in their seats. I just smiled at them staying silent as not to embarrass myself with trying to join in on the perfect harmony they were creating; they had such a great friendship it was hard to believe I could ever be a part of that..

We came to a stop at the top of the drive way. The silence defining as the music came to an abrupt stop. We sat there for what seemed like forever, which I'm sure wasn't actually that long, but it felt it.

"Okay," Alice started, the both of them turning in their seats so we could talk face to face, "We're going to get in, get it done, than get out. Bella, you said he usually gets back around nine right?" I nodded, "so that gives us a total of about two hours, I want to be out of sight before he even thinks about coming home, got it" She gave a look to Rose than to me, again we both nodded in understanding. She than reached into her bag and pulled out six big green garbage bags, handing two to each of us, than pulling out a smaller plastic bag filled with other clothes, which was planned to stay ion here for now. "Rosalie and Bella you start on the bedroom, I do the laundry room first than join you up there after."

"We've already gone over this a thousand times Alice, we know what to do." Rose complained with Alice's drill sergeant like commands.

"I know, I just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

After a pout from Alice and a sigh from Rose we were finally exiting the car. I pulled out the house key I still had and unlocked the door. Pointing Alice in the direction of the laundry room I led Rose to the bedroom.

"Make sure to label them, we don't want to get them mixed up." Alice called to our retreating forms.

"Yeah, we got it." I yelled back.

Once entering the master bedroom I pointed Rose towards my dresser, where she situated herself and starting stuffing all my clothes into the beg.

"You know, I don't think it would be a bad idea to get these bags mixed up." She said holding up an oversized ugly hoodie with the tips of her fingers like it had some sort of disease and she didn't want to be contaminated. "Seriously Bells, what's with these clothes?"

I gave a short laugh, "it's not like I had a choice." I reminded her.

"Right."

I didn't like my clothes just as much as she didn't, but I really didn't have any choice in my clothes at all. Jake would go out, without me, buy me the ugliest clothes he could find two sizes to big so that no body would look at me twice. The track suit that Alice had leant me was the most revealing thing I've worn in public in the last three years.

I shook my head, _it doesn't matter anymore _I reminded myself, _it's over._

I opened one of the garbage bags and knelt in front of Jacob's dresser. I started stuffing his clothes in the bag not bothering to be careful, we didn't have enough time for that. I was almost done with the second drawer when Alice came in, dragging her bags behind her.

"Okay, I got all the clothes I could find in the laundry room. Are there any other places that extra clothes could be lying around?" She asked me.

I pointed to the bathroom joined to the master bedroom. "There's a hamper in there"

She left her bags where they were and walked into the bathroom, coming back a few seconds later with the hamper in her hands. She picked it up and dumped the entire thing in one bag. Noticing some of my clothes were there she just shrugged and said, "You could stick it to him by outing some of the clothes you hate the most that he's bought for you." That seemed like a brilliant idea, I smiled at her.

After that Alice came to help me with Jake's clothes since Rose was basically done with mine.

45 minutes later and we were dragging the filled garbage bags down the road and stuffing them into the trunk of the car.

"So are you sure you'll be fine? I can do it if you need me to, you don't have to." Rose asked with a concerned look on her face, mirroring Alice's.

"Look guys I'll be fine. He always goes straight for the shower after work. He never pays attention to anything else, he won't notice me." I stated, I knew what I was doing, _I could do it! _

"But what if catches you when you walk into the bathroom?" Alice asked again.

"He always has his music blasting when he's in the shower. He'll be in his own little world." I reassured them.

"You're absolutely sure?" Rose asked again. I nodded with a defiant expression on my face. Rose sighed. "Okay, but keep you're cell on, if you can't do it text Alice or me right away. Also make sure we're on speed dial, if anything happens call us, we'll know to come help, okay?" I nodded again.

So here I was, hiding in the guest bedroom closet waiting for Jake to get home.

_SLAM_

I jumped, startled by the sudden noise of Jake entering the house, _right on time._

Just as expected I heard him shuffle at the front door, probably taking his shoes off, than walking straight to the bedroom, where the door closed. I heard the water start, than I heard his loud music blare from the radio. I waited for my cue, that's when I heard him belting out the lyrics to the song. _Show time. _I thought to myself, laughing lightly feeling a little crazy. _Well better than scared._

I made my way through the guest bedroom, down the hallway, and into the master. I had taking my shoes off earlier and given them to the girls so I would make less noise. I was thankful for that. I stopped in front of the bathroom door, holding my breath as I slowly turned the knob, opening the door inch by inch until there was enough room to squeeze through. My eyes zeroed in on my prize, his clothes laying right there just waiting for me to grab them.

I tip toed to the pile, picking them, and the one towel left so it didn't look to suspicious, up. But just as I was about to run for it, the music stopped.

I was too scared to see if he noticed me so I just bolted out the door, _praying _to God that I didn't trip and fall right now. I had already run straight through the room, down the hallway, out the door, and up the street before I heard the first of his shouting.

This must be some kind of adrenaline rush I was having, it felt amazing.

I ran up the street to the car that was idling with the back door hanging open for me to climb through. Breathing hard I shut the door and locked it just in case.

"You okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come one we have one more thing to do before we can leave. Let's go!" I all but yelled.

Alice put the car into drive and turned the corner so we could pass Jacob's place. Rose handed the plastic bag to me that was filled with clothes and we both rolled down our windows. When we passed Alice slowed down. Jake was standing on the front lawn, in all his soaking glory, looking madder than I have ever seen.

I leaned out the window and said, "You know you should really cover up Jake, there are innocent eyes around here."

"How can I? You took all my clothes, you bitch!" He yelled.

"You know…I do have some clothes on me that might fit you." I paused. "But you're going to have to earn it." I said.

I took the plastic bag and held it outside the open window, indicating that the clothes I was talking about were in there. When he started walking forward, Alice sped up. So Jake started to run, and I gotta say it wasn't a bad sight, but I'm sure all the parents outside trying to cover their kids' eyes were not as happy with it. I'm sure there'll be a lot of adults pressing charges for indecent exposure, _ha_ not that I cared.

Alice soon sped up a bit more, making him have to run faster. All three of us were laughing while Jake tried to catch up.

I sighed, trying to catch my breath and said, "Okay that's probably good for now, we've got a lot more coming." Alice whined but still slowed down enough so I could throw the bag a little farther away from him. But before we could speed off I heard Jake yell.

"This isn't over Bella!"

I stuck my head out the window so I could yell back, "Oh it is far from over Jake, don't worry!" I gave him a sweet smile and leaned back into the car laughing along with Alice and Rose.

Now we were on our way to the beach, for part 2 of phase 1.

**A/N Okay, so Jake probably wouldn't chase a car completely naked in front of little kids, but let's just say he was too angry to really comprehend what he was doing. And he also really wanted some clothes (Plus, seriously not a bad sight to see...well if he wasn't such a jerk in this story). ;)  
**

**I will be working on part 2 of this soon, probably over the weekend as I won't be home Thursday or Friday.  
**

**So tell me what you think, hopefully it didn't suck. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So about the lateness, I know I said I would write over the weekend but one thing leads to another…mostly because this weekend I was shopping, and the new semester has started so I'm busy with that, and also my friends mom works at a book store and she got the advanced readers copy of City of Glass, so I was kinda of reading that when ever I had free time. It was AMAZING!!! **

**Also, I don't know why, but this chapter was hard to write so yeah, another excuse, yay! **

**Sorry you probably don't want to hear me babbling, so without further or do chapter six…**

"I feel so free," I said, laughing along with Rose and Alice as we sped off leaving Jake alone on the street. "I haven't had this much fun in years!"

I felt so good, being free, and so full of life.

"You know," Rose started, "That would be one fine piece of man. Well if he just sat in the background, said nothing, and looked pretty." We all laughed at that, that would be a nice picture because, sadly, he was _very _well built in _all _areas if you know what I mean. And I'm pretty sure everyone in our neighbour knows as well.

"So the beach here we come!" Alice squealed, than turned the radio on blasting it so we could sing along.

I was so caught up in the music that it took no time to get to the beach. Alice parked the car and we all climbed out of the car and headed to the open trunk where we each grabbed a garbage bag labelled with Jacob's "name". Alice and Rose had used some _creative_ nicknames for him. I just laughed, shaking my head.

"What? He deserves it, even if we don't say it to his face. Which I still want to do by the way." I laughed again, along with Rose, and Alice soon joined in.

"I'm not saying anything" I said, holding my hands up as if surrendering.

I can't believe how much I had been laughing. It was refreshing. I never wanted to go back to how I was before. I realised how unhappy I was being closed off and never being able to speak my mind. Jacob had affected me more than I thought when we were together, and I was glad it was over.

So, with bags in tow, we made our way down the trail towards the beach where we set the bags down next to an old fire pit.

"Now, who knows how to start a fire?"

EPOV

I was pulled out of my book by the irritating nudging of Emmett's foot.

"What?" I hissed at him

He didn't answer; instead he moved his head to the right.

Thinking it was something stupid or immature since it was Emmett I slowly turned my gaze in the direction his head had pointed. And was quite surprised when, instead of it being something stupid or immature, was a very nice view. There were three very beautiful women surrounding one of the fire pits on the beach with three large garbage bags. It looked as though they were trying to figure out how to light a fire.

I glanced at Emmett, who of course had a big grin on his face.

"What?" I asked again, this time curious, and a little bit wary, as to what he could be thinking.

His smile got bigger, as he took another quick glance at the girls.

"Instead of ogling them Emmett, don't you think we should help them?" Jasper, for the first time, spoke up. I could tell though, that he also wanted to talk to them if only because his eyes were also locked on the sight in front of us.

I sighed, "Alright lets go help. Maybe you two will become their big men in shining armour." I said, my sarcasm very easily heard.

"Don't worry Ed man; I wasn't going to take them all to myself. I'll share with my two best buds." Emmett knew I hated those nicknames.

"Yeah Em, because I was so scared that you were going to take them all." I replied back with sarcasm.

So we all stood, still bickering, and headed in the direction of the girls.

I wasn't normally so moody, and I normally liked hanging out with my immature best friends. But the fact that Em came knocking on my bedroom door at 6 in the morning so we could go "chick watching" at the beach after I hadn't been able to go to sleep till 2 in the morning made me liable to be a grouch today.

We were almost to them when they all turned to stare at us.

Well, here goes nothing…

BPOV

"Well what if we just–"

I got cut off mid sentence by Rose, who had raised her hand. But she wasn't looking at me; her eyes were staring off into the distance. So both Alice and I turned in time to be met by three _very _good looking guys, all of which were shirtless. To make it even better, they were all unbelievably built. Though one did have larger muscles than the other two, each was very well toned.

The bigger one spoke first, with a big dimpled grin on his face, "Need some big strong men to help you ladies?" You could just tell Rose was about to go all hostile on him for his comment, but before she could the lankier blonde boy spoke and apology for his friend before he said in a sexy southern accent, _wait sexy? When did I start to use the word sexy? _Alice and Rose were already rubbing off on me.

"What Emmett _meant _to say was that it looked like you might need some assistance with lighting a fire; and so we came to see if you could be of some help." His perfect gentlemanly speech seemed to make up for the other guy's slip up with Rose and Alice alike.

"Oh, that would be so wonderful if you could." Alice answered, her eyes a little glazed over. No doubt from the sexy accent I had mentioned not moments before. And then she added, "I'm Alice, by the way."

"Jasper." He replied extending his hand with a smile so he could shake hers.

With Alice's hand in Jasper's they stood there, staring at each other like they found their other halves. Which just might be so, because after Alice's hand connected with his, she said:

"You've kept me waiting."

And without missing a beat Jasper bowed his head and said in a southern accent, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

It was almost too sweet, watching these two, and I'm sure Rosalie agreed because she cleared her throat.

"I'm Rosalie." She announced to everyone.

"Emmett," the big guy said, though we already knew that.

I than turned my attention to the other guy with the bronze hair, and in a tired, but smooth voice said, "I'm Edward." He than locked his emerald green eyes on mine, along with everyone else.

It shocked me how much this affected me. I clutched the hoodie of my track suit closer to me to cover up my cleavage which was so obviously hanging out. Though I wasn't used to wearing even this little, I defiantly wasn't used to wearing this little in front of other men.

I just froze, being in the spotlight suddenly made me realize how secluded my life once was. I cast a frantic look in Alice and Rosalie's direction. I don't know what they saw but it was probably frightening, because the next thing I know they're both standing on either side of me and Alice is answering for me.

"And of course, this is Bella," She introduced me in a cherry voice trying to direct their attention off of me. But I guess it didn't work because Emmett, supposedly, doesn't have a problem saying what's on his mind.

"Is she a mute or something?" He asked.

"Emmett." Edward hissed at him hitting the back of his head along with it.

"What? I was just asking, she looks a little green though." He replied defending himself.

"No, Bella's not a mute; she's just…going through some stuff." Rosalie defended me, "but he is right, you do look a little green sweetheart do you sit down?" She asked in concerned voice, with her hand running up and down my back in a soothing motion.

I think I nodded for the next thing I know I'm being lead to a nearby log, with Alice and Rose still on either side of me.

Alice asked the guys quietly if they wouldn't mind starting the fire for us while we talked.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," I mumbled.

"Why not hun? What's wrong?"

"I just…I can't…I can't do this." I finally answered in a shaky voice. They both urged

me to go on though, so I tried. "It's just that I'm not used to being around, you know, guys…and, well, looking like this," I pointed down to myself, "It's uncomfortable…"I trailed off.

EPOV

"Do you think she's okay?" I asked, concerned for the girl.

"Probably, I mean she's got her friends with her." Jasper answered me.

"Hey why do you think they need a fire anyways?" Emmett asked while kneeling beside the fire pit trying to start said fire.

"Probably for whatever's in these bags." Jasper nudged the squishy bag with his foot, "feels like clothes."

I was still a little concerned with that girl, Bella, I mean as soon as she was expected to talk in front of everyone she just froze up. She looked scared out of mind.

"Hey! I got fire." Emmett announced, quite loudly, I'm guessing to get the attention from the girls. Which he did, because looking in their direction I could see them standing to head back over here.

While they walked closer I took the time to take a better look at Bella. She really was beautiful, and she did look better, almost eager. They headed straight to the garbage bags that Jasper had just nudged. The little tiny one, Alice, took each bag and gave them to each of the other girls.

By now the fire was going strong and we guys had sat on a log to watch the girls at work.

The girls all reached into a garbage bag to pull something out when I asked them, "What are you burning anyway?"

The three answered at the same time, "Clothes."

**Wow, I'm done. Again sorry it took me so long, but this chapter was longer than usual, sort of. And look! Boys! That must count for something. Also please tell me if Edwards POV is to girly, or if you would like more. I'm kinda iffy on it right now, but that goes with the whole chapter, or at least the end (I really don't like it, and not much happens).**

**Last thing, I'm going to Costa Rica for spring break (yay me!) so I will probably not be updating before that. Even though spring break's not for another two weeks. But I am bringing a notebook with me, so hopefully inspiration will hit and I'll be writing better again. **

**Would love to know what you think about this chapter though, please don't hate. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh! I suck don't I? Sorry! But I have been working hard to make this chapter good. Thank you to those who are still here, I am forever in your debt.**

**It's a little bit longer then my normal chapters, I did try to make it longer, but this is all I got. **

"_Clothes," _we answered at the same time, myself being a little bit less enthusiastic than the other two.

Of course the big one, Emmett, with the just as big mouth wasn't afraid to ask what I knew was on everyone else's minds. "Why are you burning your clothes?"

"We aren't burning _our _clothes," Alice answered him with a malicious smile stretched upon her face, "we're burning Jacob's."

"Who's Jacob?" It was Edward this time.

"_Jacob,_" Rosalie sneered, "is the lovely Bella's ex-boyfriend. We're giving him something he's deserved for a very long time now." The distaste of Jacob was clear in her voice as she talked about him.

"_Oh! _So this is on of those 'my boyfriend left me so I'm going to show him just how bad that decision was by burning all his clothes and ruining his life'?" Emmett, of course, surprisingly doing a really good impression of one of those nasally sounding girls.

I was getting agitated; I didn't want these guys judging me. In the least I didn't want them thinking that I was one of these whiny ex-girlfriends that couldn't let go. Whatever it was, something gave me the courage to finally speak up for myself, and let them know how wrong that assumption was.

"No," I didn't speak any louder than I normally would, but the shock of me actually talking after my little "episode" probably shocked the silence out of them. "I'm not doing this because he broke up with me. I'm doing this because he ruined, and wasted, the past three years of my life," I said with a ferocious tone to my voice, my eyes staring past everyone, "oh, and because I caught him cheating on me," I added as an afterthought.

A few moments past with complete, stunned silence. Than–

"Oh…" Emmett trailed off. "Uh, I'm sorry."

I knew he was I could see it in his face that he felt bad for what he said. I wanted to tell him that it was okay, that I was okay, and that he was just curious. So I did, also trying to explain a little bit why I acted the way I did earlier.

"It's not your fault," I began again, this time though I looked straight in his eyes so he would understand. It was easier said than done, but I held me gaze. "It's just hard, being around you guys…in this," I gestured to my clothes. Than I continued to cross my arms in front of me because I just realized I directed everyone's eyes to my body.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked, "You're only wearing sweats."

"Yeah, and they're a whole lot less then what she normally used too. So if you don't mind, stop staring at her. All of you!" Rose was like a mother hen when it came to protecting her friends, even the ones she's only known for a day. But anyways, she had successfully gotten Emmett's eyes off of me; instead they were now directed on his new found fixation – Rosalie. That Edward guy, though, was a different story.

"Why aren't you used to it then?" Edward was being nice, in his curiosity. His voice was soothing, and didn't make me feel like he was pressuring for the answer, but it really sounded like he cared. Also, his eyes were on my face, instead of my body. But, even though I knew he was trying to give me what I wanted, it was a lot more intimidating for a totally different reason. But before I could get properly lost in those green eyes of his, Alice's voice cut through the haze.

"Well since you're clearly not going to answer him…that's for another conversation anyways." Alice said with a hint of a smile in her voice, telling me she knew _exactly _why I wasn't answering. She then continued, "Right now we need to get on with the plan…you know _before_ he gets here...maybe?"

I cleared my throat while looking away from Edward, feeling I slight flush on my cheeks. "Right, well…I agree we should get started then." I replied.

I heard a snicker from someone, and when I looked I was surprised to see that it was Jasper. He was so quiet that I actually forgot he was even here. But when I looked at Alice, who was standing next to Jasper, I could tell she too was trying hard to keep her laughter (at my extent) in. I chanced at glance at Rose and Emmett, who were in the same situation as Alice and Jasper. I didn't even bother looking towards Edward, way to afraid to know what he was thinking.

"Okay," I sighed, "can we get on with it? Alice? Rose?" I gave them both pointed looks as I said their names so they would understand that the laughter really helping when it was towards me.

"That's what I was trying to do." Alice said. She went to grab her garbage bag, and gestured for Rose and me to do the same.

I opened the plastic garbage bag and reached in. I pulled out the first piece of fabric that touched my fingers. Staring into the fire I could feel the heat radiating off of it. It was reaching dusk and the fire was creating a soft glow to all of us surrounding the fire. When I looked up and into the faces of people I only met a day ago, or in some cases only an hour ago I felt reassured and safe. Alice and Rose were both holding some piece of clothing from their bags but they were looking at me, encouraging me to go first. I took a deep breath, and took a step forward; everything it seemed had gone silent. I lifted the t-shirt that was held tightly in my grasp over the fire, and let it drop.

It fell as if it was in slow motion. My eyes followed the trail of the shirt and as I watch it land into the burning flames, becoming charred and burned into. This all felt surreal, and it felt good. Doing something rebellious, something that I would never dream of doing had I still been in the hands of Jacob. As the t-shirt finally stopped burning I realised how long I had actually been standing there, the sky was a little bit darker, and the tides a little bit farther away into the ocean. I glanced at Rose and Alice. They look apprehensive of what I would do next, but when I nodded to them they knew it was meant for them to join in. I reached into my bag again as Alice, Rose, and the three guys joined in to burn the rest.

It was silent, except for the waves and the crackling of the fire for the fist few minutes. I was just basking in the wonder that this has done, even now. But as we continued, I felt lighter and all I wanted to do was share this experience with my new friends laughing and enjoying it.

**

It was about an hour later; while we were all still in stitches from a story Edward was telling us that involved Emmett, that we heard the screaming.

"YOU BITCH!"

I gasped, and all the air left my lungs as I stared wide eyed in the direction where Jacob's yell had come from. I hated that I was still terrified of him.

"Oh no," Alice said quietly.

"Who's that?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie answered him shortly with, "Jacob" and that was all she had to say before all three guys stared first at Jacob, who seemed to be trying to make his way over to us, and then at me, who was still staring wide-eye at Jacob. Then they seemed to surround me, judging by the look Jacob had on his face they were doing it to protect me. I was forever grateful that we had met these guys, because I know that if they hadn't tried to approach us I wouldn't be so lucky as to leave with just a few choice words and threats.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH." Jacob yelled stopping in front of the man made wall surrounding me. It seemed he still had some common sense, just not a lot of it. "What the hell have you done with all my clothes!? And where the fuck are my keys for my car!?" He wasn't completely yelling anymore, but this was worse. He had a tendency to threaten me with a neutral voice, and it scared me more than his yelling.

"Hey," Emmett said in a booming voice, "what gives you any right to speak to a woman that way?"

"Excuse me?" asked Jacob, "And just who the fuck are you? This slut's new girlfriend?" He gestured to me, also fixing his gaze on me "God, you're such a slut. It's only been what? A day? And you're already sleeping around with not one, but three guys! I guess it was good I kept you on such a short leash with me. If I had let you go hang out with those people you called 'friends' who'd know how many diseases you'd bring back to me." Jacob sneered.

I looked down at my feet. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey!" I heard yelled from in front of me. "I think you better shut up. Because the way you're heading, there isn't going to be much of you left when we're done with you." I couldn't believe it. I had met these guys not 4 hours prior, and they're already more caring then any guy I've ever met.

I heard Jacob scoff again. Did he really not notice that there was one of him, to three of them? He may be tall, but still.

I looked up. It seemed like we were at a stand still. But looking up might have been a mistake. When I looked up, the only person in my line of sight was Jacob, who just so happened to be staring right at me, in between Emmett and Edward's shoulders. When I reached eye contact he went at it again.

"You think these guys will stop me? It won't be long before you come, knocking on my door begging me to take you back, and then what? I might take pity on you. Give you a little toss around, for fun, but you've got another thing coming if you think I'll let you stay." Jacob said, holding my gaze. When he was sure I wasn't going to say anything, he held up his hand to stop an approach from the others. He then took one step back, turned around, and walked away. I'm sure, feeling like he just won.

Right now, I was thinking he had. The encounter with him took too much out of me. I could hear voices, I guess trying to talk to me, be I couldn't pay attention.

I had to sit down somewhere. And right where I was felt perfectly fine.

I had my eyes closed; trying not to lose it, so when I opened them I was surprised to see everyone sitting around me, also on the ground. They were all looking somewhere other then me.

"Hey," I said to get there attention.

All their heads turned to the sound of my voice.

Alice was the first to speak. "How are you doing?" She asked in a soft tentative voice.

"Yeah," I answered her, my voice quieter then I expected. "Just…" I sighed, a little disappointed in myself, "I didn't expect him to be able to still affect me like that. I thought his power over me was gone."

I didn't know if I wanted to cry, or scream.

I heard an intake of breath, from more then once source. When I looked up, I knew what each and every one of them was thinking. They were, for sure, going over everything Jacob said. And I'm sure that they also realised I wasn't exactly shocked by the content, just not all there at the moment because of what I discovered about myself.

I think they finally understood what I was trying to tell them, and the intensity of the situation. Why I was so uncomfortable talking to other men. Why I couldn't talk to other men without feeling like Jacob would come out of hiding somewhere and start yelling at me and calling me a slut for wearing clothes that show I actually have body. This power that Jacob still had over me was disconcerting, I wanted it gone. I wanted to live my new life without Jake, without him completely. I wanted him out of my thoughts, and if I could, out of my memories. I realised this thing that Alice and Rose are helping me with isn't just about getting back at him for all the things he's done in the past few years.

This thing is for forgetting him, and remembering me, and who I was before Jacob entered and took over my life.

**

After I had gathered my thoughts, and my strength I got up and allowed myself to be guided to Alice's car.

I was now, currently, lying on the couch in Alice and Rosalie's living room trying to sleep. But I can't, and odd enough, it isn't because of Jacob, but because of a certain bronze haired boy.

After the incident, as I like to call it, with Jacob, the girls thought it would a good idea to unwind. So they asked the guys if they would like to join us for drinks and dinner at a bar in Port Angeles. And that's where my thoughts were at.

**So I had this huge burst of inspiration, and wrote like two and a half pages of stuff, but then I sort of got stuck. But I finally did it!**

**Okay, I believe this is where the story actually starts. I think I may change the direction of this story a bit. I'm still gonna keep the whole "revenge" thing, but I also think I'm gonna dig a little deeper and see what more I can come up with. Hopefully it doesn't turn you away, I'll still be trying to make it funny.**

**Quick question: What would you think if I changed the name? Because I'm not really feeling the one I have right now. **


End file.
